Imprinting
by Foxy redhead
Summary: *Intro to Igniting the New Sun* "Well, seeing you for the first time after shifting… It changed something…" Jake started to explain. "Changed good or bad?" I asked "Good! Don't worry. Just, I don't know how you'll react…" I frowned, super confused. "UGG! Spit it out already man!" Jared complained. "You're taking forever!" "Yeah! How hard is it to tell her you imprinted on her?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! On my story** **Igniting the New Sun** **someone asked me to write a chapter on imprinting, and since I couldn't very well write it in the same story, I'd already passed the opportunity. SOOOOOOOO! I wrote this! Dedicated to Cacau Black! Thanks so much! loved writing this and I hope you like it too!**

 **Bella's POV**

Jacob hadn't talked to me in weeks! He'd gotten sick on our 'group date' with Mike and I was worried. I'd called his house every day, asking for him and Billy would say the same thing: "Jake can't talk now, Bella …" with some lame excuse like, "He's not feeling too good." or "He's asleep right now." or "He's not home at the moment". I was getting frustrated! Then Billy told me "Jake doesn't _want_ to talk to you Bella" and hung up on me! That just downright ticked me off! I decided to drive down there and knock some sense into that boy or knock him senseless! Which ever came first! I knew deep down that I wouldn't have the guts to beat up on Jake (not that I would be able to hurt him much anyway) but running the revenge scenarios through my head was entertaining. I got in my truck and started towards the rez, grumbling all the way. When I reached the Blacks' house, I saw Jake come out of his house and see my truck. His eyes widened and he ran around back. I parked in his driveway and sprinted to follow him.

"JACOB! WAIT UP!" I called

"Go away Bella!" He shouted back at me, not turning around. I refused to be pushed away again. I some how caught up to him and yanked on his arm.

"You have some _explaining_ to do mister!" I yelled

Jake stopped and turned to face me, and then froze, his expression shocked. This gave me time to asses him. He'd changed astonishingly in the time since I'd last seen him! The first thing I noticed was his hair - his long hair was all gone, chopped quite short, covering his with inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened… aged. His neck and shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, in fists at his sides, looked enormous, with tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. I looked back up into his face, his expression slowly turning from shock to joy. Quicker than I thought him capable, Jake scooped me up into a bear hug so tight my lungs could have collapsed and spun me around! Whooping and cheering

"Jake, "I wheezed, "can't… _breathe!_ "

He quickly loosened his death grip and stopped spinning, "Oh! I'm sorry Bells!"  
"What the heck is wrong with you! You bi-polar son of a -"

"I am so glad to see you!"

" _See?!_ There you go again!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Bells." He looked it too, "I didn't _want_ to! I swear Bella! I was just trying to protect you…" A look of shame broke his through his pure bliss.

"Protect me from what?"

"Oh, right…" Jake let me slide down to the ground but still held my waist with one arm while the other scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you see Bella -" He started before he was cut off

"Jake! What the heck are ya doin'?!" A certain Sam Uley called walking towards us, tailed by the rest of his minions

"You joined Sam's gang?!" I was appalled and started to push away from him

"Wait! Bella, it's not like that!" Jacob tried to explain holding a little tighter

"You're right, Jake, I _don't_ understand. I don't understand why you would _join_ the posse of the man you were _just_ telling me you despised!" I struggled more heatedly to get away and Jacob complied, probably thinking it would soothe me. But as soon as I was free, I marched past him and right up to Sam.

"Alright! What did you do? Brainwash him?!" I demanded

"Cool it, girly! You'll hurt yourself." Paul sneered

"Shut up, _**dog**_!" I spat, I was too fiery to think about my actions in the moment

Paul started to vibrate furiously and I heard him say, "You have no idea, girly…" just before he exploded into a new form. _**A Wolf!**_ I screamed and stumbled back before turning to run for my life as Paul/the wolf lunged towards me.

"Get _away from her!_ " Jake yelled as he jumped into the air and transformed into a wolf also. Meeting the Paul-wolf head on.

I tripped over my own feet - of course! - and fell to the ground. I stayed there for a moment, watching them go at each other. Then the Paul- wolf froze, Jake-wolf pinning him to the ground. A few moments passed, and Jake-wolf snarled harshly before letting Paul-wolf up. They both trotted into Jake's house and came out a minute or two later with pants on. All the guys in the yard looked down, waiting for me to say something.

" _What the freezing heck just happened!?"_ I demanded standing up

"Umm," Jake stepped forward. "Well, you see… Bella…" He searched for words, and apparently couldn't find the right ones, so gave up. "We're werewolves…"

I waited for more explanation, but he didn't offer any, "Yeah. Figured that out! _and?_ Is there anything else I should know?!" I was _angry_! Jake could tell, wincing at my sharp tone.

"Yeah… But how 'bout we wait till you're a little more comfortable with the werewolf thing before we tell you that…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming down.

"Okay… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But I still think some explanation is in order."

Jake smiled, "Ok. Do you remember those tribe legends I told you that day on the beach?"

I nodded

"Well, they're not legends - obviously, cuz we can turn into wolves."

"Okay… that doesn't explain the avoiding me stuff. You, of all people, should know that I'm pro at weird by now."

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I do… But I wasn't sure if I could control myself… I wanted to keep you safe. Should'a known better hu?"

I shoved him playfully, trying to conceal my smile in a forced frown (failing miserably) "So what changed? You practically smothered me a moment ago. Done 'protecting' me?"

"Well, seeing you for the first time after shifting… It changed something…"

"Changed good or bad?" I was a little worried. Would it change our relationship… in a bad way

And apparently Jake could tell, "Good! Don't worry. Just, I don't know how you'll react…"

I frowned, super confused

"UGG! Spit it out already man!" Jared complained. "You're taking forever!"

"Yeah! How hard is it to tell her you imprinted on her?" a moment after, Embry realized what he said. His eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Jacob turned and growled at his best friend.

"Thanks _buddy_!"

"Imprinted? What the heck is that?"

Jake turned back to me, his demeanor nervous again, "Imprinting is like… It's kinda like love at first sight, but not really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend…"

"So… You imprinted me...? What are we now?"

"I don't know…What do you want to be?"

"I don't know… Yet."

 **There you go fokes! Wha'dya think? Comment below! So sorry it took me so long to write it. ):**


	2. Author's note

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this one-shot! I just wanted to tell everyone that story was just a sort of introduction to** **Igniting the New Sun** **, so if you wanna find out what happens to them, Please read it!**

 **~Foxy Redhead**


End file.
